


Psychometry, as told by Lee Ahn of 6th division

by ThanatosthatoneScout



Series: Lee Ahn: (Former) Ultimate Psychometric [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, 사이코메트리 그녀석 | He is Psychometric (TV)
Genre: Danganronpa AU, Despairing Vacation 1.5, I wrote this at like 1 am, crossposted from tumblr, look idk how to tag this let me live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanatosthatoneScout/pseuds/ThanatosthatoneScout
Summary: (Psychological pain is funny like that, he mused as he reads yet another dead body at the behest of the 6th Division head. Sometimes, he wondered if all this pain was worth getting information)
Series: Lee Ahn: (Former) Ultimate Psychometric [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741552
Kudos: 2





	Psychometry, as told by Lee Ahn of 6th division

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically Ahn in a danganronpa like AU from a game I'm in called Despairing Vacation. It's pretty fun so far except there's a chance Ahn might die later on. 
> 
> That's fun.
> 
> This is set kind of before the Prologue and also in the Prologue.

When it came to ‘reading’ things, Lee “For the last fucking time, I’m Not Got7’s Jinyoung” Ahn had a finicky way of going about it. Sometimes, he could read a person and find some sort of memory that will haunt him for the rest of his days. Other times, a mere object’s memory nearly killed him.

(Psychological pain is funny like that, he mused as he reads yet another dead body at the behest of the 6th Division head. Sometimes, he wondered if all this pain was worth getting information)

Psychometry was funny like that: Ahn couldn’t really control what he saw. He saw what he saw and that’s the last of it, more often it was extremely strong memories. Sometimes it was recent memories.

When it came to murder cases, though, it was always the victim’s last memories. The memory of the weapon being used was considered 'useful’ while the memory of the victim dying was often not helpful unless they needed a location.

(“They always need a location” Ahn scoffed one day,  
“The more information they can get out of me, the better…I hate it.”)

Jisoo-noona and That Hyung aside, no one gave a shit about his well being; how his mind was doing or if he was mentally okay. No one cared if a child was emotionally or mentally okay so long as they got information out of him.

Even with Jisoo-noona and That Hyung, he felt alone; so so alone in this godforsaken world. He /had/ parents, but they were gone. Jisoo-noona had her own life and problems and That Hyung? That Hyung?? Ahn could never understand That Hyung; That Hyung who he couldn’t read no matter how hard he tried, the Hyung who said that he loved Ahn no matter what–

He was all alone with his stupid psychometry with the weight of expectations on his shoulders.

(No one cared unless he nearly died, he once mused while studying for his Japanese final. They would need his precious mind and body after all.

Wonder if the police would try to remove his personality so his body and powers were left?)

There were the nightmares that haunted him every now and then. Having been exposed to such graphic things at a young age really did it to him; he wasn’t really shocked by anything anymore. He took it with stride but always wondered if he was human anymore.

(Was he even human with his powers?)

Ahn would always wake up in the middle of the night gasping for air. It always involved seeing the murder happening in real time: he took place of the victim and experienced their pain, their emotions, their fears–He wouldn’t stop envisioning it. The memories of the murders were so real to him, Ahn never stopped thinking about them. He just…couldn’t. It hurts too much and no amount of therapy and medicine (if he was allowed to take them) would help him cope with the memories. He always wished to forget, but his brain was funny like that.

He was never allowed to forget.

(Ahn will always cherish the memory of Daebong, a classmate of his back in Korea, trying to do the Men in Black flashlight thing and make him forget.

“Make me forget, Daebongie!!”  
“I’m trying, Ahn-ah” Ah, such innocence back then)

There was always the risk of Ahn dying due to a memory being so painful it stops his heart. Something about his brain being so overwhelmed with being used and processing pain that it gave out or something like that but regardless the police and prosecutor’s office always sent Ahn out on these cases. The murder cases, the ones with the dead bodies and death–the ones that could kill him.

Did they care?  
Of course not! They never cared!! If they sent a _child_ out on these types of cases, would you think they cared about his well being?

He knew Jisoo-noona and That Hyung were trying their best to comfort Ahn whenever he had to read a dead body but it was never enough. It was never enough and he nearly paid the price once. Oh god, he remembered the case as if it were yesterday: a stabbing and then an arson. There were several middle aged women who didn’t stand a chance against the person who started the fire. The stabs in the abdomens, blood everywhere, a faint flicker of a lighter. Little Ahn didn’t stand a chance against the onslaught of pain and his world turned black for a minute. He woke up to Jisoo-noona looking over him with such worry that he thought she was going to cry. He didn’t know what was happening; all he knew was that his heart stopped and that the memory of the stabbing were imprinted into his young brain, forever scarring him.

(He hated working for them from that point forward, but considering he was still working for That Hyung…Ahn had no choice.

He never had a choice)

Working at the Future Foundation was…better by his standards: his employer was understanding when he needed a break and he had coworkers who actually gave some shit about his well being. His powers were appreciated for once, even if some of his superiors in 6th Division were…assholes to say the least. The nightmares didn’t lessen, especially in this apocalyptic hellscape, and some days he just wanted to shut his brain off and sleep. The memories wouldn’t stop haunting his dreams and his powers always got the best of him when the gloves are off.

All he could ask for was for his future to be better than his past.

All he could hope are for better days. 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @2younguwus where you can hear me scream about DV and also got7.


End file.
